


Alibaba, un type bien

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Ficlet, Humor, Meeting goes wrong, Meeting the Family, but - Freeform, in mid act
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Alibaba était un type bien. Naïf et têtu, mais un type bien tout de même.





	Alibaba, un type bien

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Prier". J'avais complètement oublié le thème donc j'ai rajouté une petite phrase vers la fin pour l'effleurer, mais bon... Depuis le temps, c'est bien connu que je commence à écrire et trois lignes plus tard j'oublie les thèmes ! Je me suis relue en diagonal donc si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pour être honnête, Alibaba pensait être un type bien. Il pensait avoir toujours été gentil avec les autres, refusant de juger quelqu'un avant d'avoir au moins échangé quelques mots avec elle. Il était _presque_ toujours sincère et honnête dans ses propos, ayant horreur de mentir et se sentait toujours horriblement mal lorsqu'il avait recours à un mensonge. Il aidait toujours les plus démunis et trouvait qu'il était respectueux.

Oui, il était une personne normale, mais il était tout de même un type bien.

Kassim lui avait toujours reproché d'être un peu trop naïf. Il faisait confiance bien trop rapidement et son frère lui avait toujours dit qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts un jour. Pour l'instant il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une mauvaise situation à cause de sa naïveté. Peut-être que Kassim exagérait, il lui faisait toujours croire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ah, peut-être que c'était une preuve qu'il était trop naïf ? Mais faire confiance à sa famille était quelque chose de normal...

Bref. Pour faire court, Alibaba était un type bien, mais un peu naïf.

Et en tant que simple lycéen de dix-sept ans, aucun problème majeur ne s'était produit dans sa vie. Il avait eu une enfance un peu chahuteuse, sans père et avec un frère et une soeur adoptifs, mais ils étaient plus proches qu'une famille liée par le sang et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur eux.

Depuis qu'il était rentré au lycée, Alibaba s'était fait plusieurs amis qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Judal une fois sur deux, et même Aladdin, un collégien avec qui il s'entendait étrangement bien. Ils passaient tous la plupart de leur temps ensemble et même les professeurs les plus stricts comme Jafar semblaient s'adoucir lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à eux.

Donc oui, Alibaba était un type bien. Entouré d'autres types bien. Alibaba trouvait qu'il était assez chanceux dans la vie.

Et sa chance sembla doubler, non, _tripler_ , lorsqu'il commença à sortir avec Kougyoku. Elle était tellement... tellement... _tout_ !

Elle n'avait pas la meilleure des réputations, étant toujours solitaire, et avait un mauvais caractère. Même Hakuryuu, son propre cousin, leur avait dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça et que les seules fois où ils avaient dû se côtoyer elle avait semblé ne pas apprécier lui parler. Lorsqu'Alibaba avait essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Kougyoku rejetait tout le monde, se cachant derrière des remarques acerbes et un regard noir.

Cependant Alibaba avait su persévérer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, et ce qu'il avait découvert avait valu la peine de s'entêter pendant des semaines. Kougyoku était une fille honnête et généreuse, au fond elle avait toujours souhaité être proche de sa famille mais n'étant même pas proche de ses propres frères, comment pourrait-elle l'être de ses cousins ou de parfaits inconnus ?

Alibaba était donc un type bien. Naïf et têtu, mais un type bien tout de même.

C'était pour cela qu'il se demandait, à cet instant, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Peut-être que c'était à cause de cette fois où il avait failli planter un compas dans l’œil de Hakuryuu, manquant de le rendre borgne ? Ou ce moment où Judal lui avait indiqué le mauvais bain et il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu de filles qui étaient en train de se changer ? (Pour être honnête il avait _à peine_ regardé. Et Judal devrait être réprimandé pour cette fois-ci, pas lui !)

C'était donc ce que l'on appelait le karma, non ?

Alors que Kougyoku l'avait invité chez elle une après-midi, lui assurant que personne ne serait là, ils s'étaient peut-être sentis un peu plus courageux qu'habituellement, laissant leurs baisers s'approfondir et leurs mains être plus téméraires pour passer sous quelques vêtements. Mais rien d'indécent. Pas du tout.

Mais il doutait que ce soit un argument qui puisse l'aider face à Ren Kouen qui, dans toute sa splendeur, avait fait irruption dans la chambre de sa sœur quelques secondes plus tôt et le fusillait du regard à cet instant. Alibaba aurait voulu avoir le courage de sortir une phrase comme « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » ou « Je peux tout vous expliquer. » mais c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait et il ne pouvait rien lui expliquer.

Alors lorsque Kouen lui demanda « Tu as une explication ? » il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Kougyoku regarda alors son petit-ami se faire traîner hors de chez elle par son frère qui le menait probablement vers une mort cruelle et douloureuse. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour lui.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'entendait pas avec sa sœur, Kouen était drôlement protecteur, fut la dernière pensée d'Alibaba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
